If Only They Knew
by Jaredpadaleckey
Summary: Dean and John are oblivious to Sam's odd behaviour lately… Will they find out the truth in time to save the youngest Winchester? WeeChesters and Protective!John


If Only They Knew

**Dean and John are oblivious to Sam's odd behaviour lately… Will they find out the truth in time to save the youngest Winchester?**

**I finally conjured up some motivation to write another fanfic, and here you go! And by the way, in this story, Sam is 13 and Dean Is 17. **

**Then**

"See you tomorrow, Sam!" David said, chewing on a piece of gum. He ought to keep that hidden, it seems as if everyone is looking for some gum in this place. Sam's day at school was uneventful and quite boring, and he was glad that it was over. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and shut his locker.

After looking at a map for fifteen minutes, Sam finally found a sensible way home. He decided to go the quietest way, he didn't really like strangers. His father's voice echoed in his head.

"_The more people there are, the more likely it is that one of them is a monster." _His father had said to Sam when he was four years old. _Wonderful parenting_, Sam thought to himself, chuckling slightly.

After a while, Sam found himself walking along a very quiet road, illuminated only by the flickering street lamp. Creepy, but bearable, especially considering all of the creepy stuff he's been through.

"Damn, it's gotten dark pretty quickly!" Sam thought to himself, looking around at the black sky. That wasn't normal. Although he knew it was no good, he reached for his knife in his pocket, just to be safe. He doubted that he would need it though, he had probably just been stuck in his own thoughts too long to notice that it was getting late. _Damn,_ he thought to himself, _Dad's gonna be pissed._

And then he realised that the sky wasn't black. It was the black smoke that was covering it. He swore, and tried to run away. But he didn't get far. Wherever he turned, the black smoke blocked his exit. He was cornered, there was no way out.

Sam didn't have any time to shout out as he experienced a blinding flash of light and pain, and then was in control of his body no more.

**Now**

Sam was sitting on the bed when John and Dean walked in. Dean shut the door behind them as John walked over to where Sam was sitting.

"Hey, Sam, can you go to the library and do some research on odd local deaths? Preferably described as 'Animal-like damage'" John said to his youngest.

Sam stood up and smiled. "Of course, Dad!" he said enthusiastically, leaving the motel room before John could say anything else. John turned around in confusion, and caught Dean's eye.

"That was….weird." Dean said, still staring at the door where Sam had just exited with excitement.

John nodded. "Maybe he's finally learnt how to behave."

Dean chuckled slightly. These past few weeks Sam had been reserved, grumpy and stubborn. Usually, Sam's reply to go and do extra research would be something along the lines of "This isn't fair! I'm always doing work!" etc.

A father-son argument would normally ensue.

Later that evening, the door opened with a click to reveal Sam, with a handful of papers and a proud look on his face.

"Ah, thanks son." John said, taking the papers from Sam and skimming through it. "Good work!" he chuckled after seeing all the research his son had done. He had gathered about thirty cases of animal-like attacks located locally within the past twenty years.

The case had started when Dean saw a wolf-like creature sneaking into the bedroom of a girl who was killed three minutes later. It was just an ordinary werewolf, all they needed to do was confirm it was a werewolf and then gank it. It wasn't the hardest case they had ever done.  
"Yeah, this is definitely a werewolf alright." John said. "Now we just need to find this son of a bitch."

"Yeah!" Sam said excitedly. "Can I come and help?"

John looked at his youngest son. "Sam, you know you're only allowed to do research when it comes to helping us with a case. And since when did you start showing such an interest?"

"Never, sorry sir… I just thought that I could actually put all that gun-training to good use."

John looked even more confused. "We've only done shotgun training, Sam. You barely know how to work a handgun, you know that!"

"Yeah…. I do know, it's just- okay." Sam said, walking away. John was puzzled. Sam has always hated hunting.

John soon forgot that odd conversation when his eldest son burst through the door after going out with friends for the evening.

"I know where the werewolf is. I had just said goodbye to Ken, he had to go because-"

John interrupted him. "Just get to the actual part with the werewolf, please Dean."

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir. Well, anyway, I was about to come back to the motel when I saw this movement in the distance, and I followed it and it was the werewolf. It's at Cottsmay Road, near the pub."

John stood up, pocketing his gun. "Okay, let's go. And Sam, you stay here okay?"

Sam nodded. He waited until the two older hunters had gone, and chuckled to himself, his green-blue eyes suddenly turning black.

Now all he had to do was catch John off guard, and he could finally get revenge. He was planning to kill John slowly and painfully, more painful than an exorcism. It was revenge for all of the demons he had sent back to hell or extracted from their vessels.

And the boy he was possessing was a great choice. Now John would die seeing his youngest son cut him up into pieces.

Even better.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

John checked the werewolf again to determine whether it was dead or not. There was blood pooling out of two gunshots in the werewolf's chest. Yep, definitely dead.

"Alright, let's go home. Sammy's probably been wondering what the hell we've been up to."

The two hunters took their usual seats in the Impala, and started their way back to the motel.

"Hey, Dad?" Dean asked. John was forced out of his thoughts, puzzled at the broken silence.

"Yeah?"

"Does Sam seem a little odd to you? At first I thought it was like you said, finally learning his lesson, but now I'm not so sure."

"I dunno, kid." John sighed. "We'll just see how he is in a few days. Maybe it's something to do with being a teenager. You know, mood swings and all that. Maybe his mood swings make him good, 'cause he's bad all the time." John said, chuckling at the last bit. Dean laughed too, still unsure. But he pushed it aside.

When they finally got back to the hotel, it was late in the evening. Sam was probably asleep now, judging by the lack of light escaping the small window outside their motel room.

John and Dean entered quietly, as to not wake the seemingly-asleep Sam.

"D'ya think he's really asleep?" John whispered, waiting for a response. But none came. "Dean?" he hissed. He tripped over something in the dark, which grunted slightly.

"What are you doing on the floor, Dean? Did you have too many drinks with your friends?"

John felt something hit the back of his head, and he fell unconscious.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Someone was calling his name. He was sure of it. The voice sounded familiar. It was probably Dean waking him up, reminding him to get into bed after falling asleep on the uncomfortable wooden chair. But the voice wasn't Dean's.

He opened his eyes, everything blurry for a few seconds, before his eyes focused on Sam, who was grinning.

John tried to get into a more comfortable position, but was unable to due to his hands and ankles tied up. He struggled, before coming to the conclusion that it wasn't doing any good.

"Yeah, just relax, John." Sam whispered soothingly. But it was not soothing at all, and sent shivers down his spine. His son's eyes turned black, and John tensed up, seeing the knife in his hand.

"You get out of my son, you black-eyed bitch!" John said, spitting in Sam's face.

He felt a sudden pain across his cheek, warm liquid oozing down his face and neck. Sam stepped back, holding his knife that was now covered in blood. John let out a slight hiss, the wound stinging.

"Do you know why I'm doing this, Dad?" The demon said, chuckling slightly.

"That's John to you, bastard."

The demon slammed his hand down on the nearby table, obviously ignoring John's remark.

"It's revenge. For all my friends and family that you have sent back to hell."

John smiled smugly. "And the same is gonna happen to you. I hate to say it, well actually I don't, but soon you'll be joining mommy and daddy in hell."

The demon smiled back at him, unaffected by his smugness. "I'd love to see how you're gonna do that!"

John looked around, and sure enough, Dean was tied up and gagged too. Damn, he was his only hope.

"Fine. Hurt me all you want. But leave Sam alone."

The demon tutted, and cradled John's cheek. John flinched away in disgust. "Oh, you're gonna regret saying that. I wasn't going to hurt your precious sons… But of course I'm going to have to now… I could always kill them and leave you alive… That would cause you more pain now, wouldn't it, John?"

John felt anger boil up inside of him. He struggled against the rope restraints again, but didn't succeed.

"You leave them ALONE, damn it!" John shouted, seeing Dean stir from the sudden noise in the corner of his eye.

Sam threw his head back and laughed. He held the knife in his hand, and outstretched his other arm. He cut a long line, chuckling as it began to bleed.

"STOP IT! DAMN IT, STOP!" John screamed. Dean's head was moving slightly. John silently willed Dean to be quiet, he didn't want the demon knowing that Dean was awake and start hurting him too.

John was confused though. Considering the strong bond that the two brothers had, Dean should have been making himself known with pleads and insults by now. Looking at his eldest son, John realised that he was speaking.

He strained his ears, and could just make out the word 'potestas'. An exorcism. John quietly chuckled proudly.

The demon began to scream, and John flinched. It was still Sam's body, after all.

"You BITCH!" Sam shouted, falling to the floor in agony. John could just her 'audi nos' before black smoke began to fall out of Sam's mouth. While the smoke began to fade, Sam fell to the ground, staying still.

John tugged once more, putting all of his effort into breaking the rope. It finally snapped, leaving John's wrists stinging. He fell to the floor by his son's side.

Sam wasn't injured badly. His arm was bleeding badly, but wasn't in need of stitches. A bandage would do.

"Sammy, can you hear me? Wake up, Sam." He ordered. Sam twitched, and eventually opened his eyes.

"Wha'… D'd?" Sam said, squinting at the sudden light.

John chuckled in relief. "Yeah, son. It's me."

John helped Sam up, and sat him on the bed to go and get a bandage. Sam stilled looked confused and out of it, and John didn't doubt that he could sleep it off.

After wrapping up Sam's arm and cleaning up his own face, John tucked Sam into his bed, watching as the kid fell asleep within seconds.

A muffled voice from the back of the room made him jump.

"Hey, Dad? I would really appreciate it if you would help me…" came the voice of Dean, who was still bound to a chair. The gag was pulling Dean's cheeks back, and it looked hilarious.

John quickly whipped out his camera phone, and snapped a picture. "You look like a chipmunk!" John said breathlessly.

They deserved a little bit of humour after the tough night they had both endured.

**Chuck wasn't lying. Endings are really hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
